What Ever Happened to Jazzy Gingerberg?
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Since everyone likes a good Christmas, or in this case Wassalia, in July story, here's a new one for all Sofia fans! There's a holiday mystery in Enchancia Castle. When Sofia and Miranda introduce a Scout Sprite to the family, a new secret is revealed. What is James hiding? Will a long-standing royal mystery be solved at last? And what ever happened to Jazzy Gingerberg?
1. Stories, memories, and a holiday mystery

It was a few weeks before Wassalia, and everyone in the castle was happily getting ready. They also had another reason to be joyful this season. James was singing in public again, and singing with his door open. This was going to be the first Wassalia in three years that they heard James singing around the castle instead of in his room with his door closed.

As they heard him singing as he helped them decorate, several people, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Marcy, and Suzette included, paused in their work to give him a hug. Violet even slipped a bag of peppermints into his pocket like she used to when he and Amber were younger and they helped out around the castle. Even Baileywick patted him on the shoulder as he passed, smiling as he heard James sing around the castle again.

As he finished his song and thanked Violet for the treat, James looked up to see Sofia. "Great song, James, but come on! Mom said she found him!"

"Who?" James asked as Sofia pulled him away with her, but not before taking a piece of candy that James offered.

"What's going on?" Lucinda asked as she came down from her and Sofia's workshop and taking her own peppermint.

Suddenly, they saw Amber running up to them, wearing the same excited grin she wore whenever she was in the Jewel Room. "James! She's back! She's been gone for so long I almost forgot about her, but we never stopped looking for her!"

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"Follow me!" Amber took a peppermint for herself, then grabbed their hands and led them to the castle sitting room.

"Hey, save some for Mom and Dad, Amber!" James joked as he hurried to keep up with her.

"Again I say, what's going on?" Lucinda asked as she followed them.

The four of them entered the sitting room, and found Miranda there. Miranda smiled as they came in, put a finger to her lips, and pointed at one of the chairs. Seated on it was a little cloth sprite doll wearing a red outfit and a red hat.

Lucinda looked puzzled. "All this excitement over a sprite doll?"

Amber looked confused. "Wait a minute. Who's that?"

"Yeah, Amber, I thought you said she was back," James added.

Sofia grinned. "It's Sparks!"

"Sparks?" Amber asked.

"Sparks Billingham, our Scout Sprite," Miranda replied, "He lived with Sofia and I when we lived in the village. I guess he found his way here to the castle after Roland and I got married."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucinda asked. "What's a Scout Sprite?"

"The Scout Sprite is a Wassalia tradition for families in the village," Miranda explained. "The Scout Sprites watch to see that children behave, and they can listen to their wishes. Every night they disappear, and in the morning, they re-appear in a different area of the house. I adopted Sparks for Sofia two years before Roland and I got married."

"Ah, the Scout Sprite," Roland smiled as he entered, hearing the conversation, and he and Miranda helped themselves to the peppermints that James offered. "I see that you have one as well."

"What do you mean, Rollie?" Miranda asked.

"Didn't James or Amber tell you?" Roland asked, "We also have one…or I should say we _had_ one."

"That's right. Jazzy!" James smiled. "I can't believe I almost forgot about her!"

"Jazzy?" Miranda asked.

"Jazzy Gingerberg," Amber clarified.

"Oh," Sofia paused, then she brightened. "That's great! Sparks can have a friend to play with!"

"That would be nice, if we could find her," Roland started. "We haven't seen Jazzy since Melinda died."

"That's right," Amber paused, "That was the last Wassalia she was with us." She looked like she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath, composed herself, and continued her story. "I still remember when we got her. I was sick, and James went with Mother into the village. They said that one of the shops had a whole display of Scout Sprites that people could adopt. James thought it would be fun to adopt one of them to cheer me up, so they picked out a little girl."

"That's right," James added, "When we got back, Dad read us the book that came with her, and I came up with her name from the list of ideas the shopkeeper gave us: Jazzy Gingerberg."

"Yes, and I recall that after Amber was feeling better, she went with James and Melinda to where they adopted Jazzy," Roland added, "The shop also had a variety of clothes the Scout Sprite could be dressed in, and some other clothes went along with other holidays. If I remember correctly, Amber picked out a black and white cloth skirt with a reindeer, and black and white cloth shoes."

"That's so cute!" Sofia squealed. "I would have loved to see that!"

"Yes, and now it appears that we'll have to get Sparks an outfit too!" Miranda joked.

"Mom, don't you remember? I bought him some clothes before we came to the castle," Sofia reminded her. "We just never had the chance to see him in them."

"And I never had the chance to have a Scout Sprite of my own," Lucinda murmured. She was about to take Sparks off the chair he was sitting on, but Miranda stopped her.

"Don't touch the Scout Sprite! He'll lose his magic if you do that. But if you really need to hold him, use this," she handed Lucinda a handkerchief and told her to wrap Sparks in it or cover her hand with it. "The handkerchief is like a protective barrier between your hand and the Scout Sprite so he won't lose his magic."

"Sorry," Lucinda apologized as she covered her hand and patted Sparks on the head. "I guess I also could have levitated him with my wand."

Roland smiled. "That's all right. And while it's nice to see a Scout Sprite in the castle again, we haven't seen Jazzy for a few years. Don't get me wrong; she's probably still around somewhere, and she'll most likely reveal herself when she wants to be found."

"But in the meantime, Sparks can fill in for her," Miranda agreed, putting an arm around Sofia. "He did a wonderful job of keeping watch over us in the village, and now he can watch all of us here."

"But how come we're only seeing Sparks now? I've never seen him any other time during the holidays," Amber asked.

"That's because until recently, Sparks lived in my room," Sofia admitted. "Mom knew he was hiding there, and she told me that when I was ready, I could let him introduce himself to you."

"That's all right. And it's wonderful that Sparks is here again," Miranda smiled at the little Scout Sprite.

"Yeah…and maybe when Jazzy's found, she and Sparks can play together and be friends!" Sofia smiled. Her smile widened as she added, "Mom, do you remember how Sparks would sometimes find his way into the shop?"

"Oh yes," Miranda smiled. "Families with young children would see him, and they'd throw in a few extra coins for Sparks, since he was listening to the kids as their parents did business with us."

"If you think that's amusing, listen to this," Roland grinned. "I remember one time when Jazzy was seen sitting on my throne! I couldn't use it for the whole day, and I had six people who had to speak with me. Miranda, I had to sit on your throne instead to do business with them!"

"Oh, no!" Miranda couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, yes!" Roland chuckled, "As I recall, Baileywick was furious when he was told that he couldn't move her and put her someplace else, but the people I had to speak with were more than understanding, as they had Scout Sprites themselves!" He gave James and Amber, who were snickering at the memory, a mock glare. "You two wouldn't know how she got there, would you?"

"He saw her there first!" Amber grinned, pointing at James.

"Jazzy was there when I came in the room!" James countered.

"Don't pull the 'it was like that when I got here' routine, James; I know you saw her before I came down to breakfast!"

As he playfully argued with Amber, James tried to smile at the idea of the Scout Sprites playing in the castle as everyone slept, working in the village shoe shop, and sitting on Roland's throne. However, his smile faded as he got a look of remembrance on his face, and he became lost in thought.

"Are you okay, James?" Lucinda asked.

"What?" James jumped, but he straightened up. "Oh, sure, Lucy; I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jazzy."

"Do you know where Jazzy is?" Amber asked.

"I haven't seen her since we found her in my closet, but that was a long time ago," James shrugged, and walked away.

Amber frowned, but Roland, Lucinda, Miranda and Sofia looked puzzled, if not a little concerned. They felt that James was trying to hide something, and they decided to keep an eye on him. However, they knew he'd tell them if something was wrong.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some details in this chapter. Dorrie and Candice are their characters, and are used with permission.**

 **A Scout Sprite is a variation on the classic Christmas toy Elf on the Shelf. The Scout Sprite works the same way as the Elf, but while the Elf can't be touched no matter what when it's first discovered, a Scout Sprite can be wrapped in a handkerchief or someone can wrap their hand in a handkerchief unless someone tells a person not to touch it. The only physical contact allowed for this is a pat on the head or shoulder.**

 **'It was like that when I got here' is one of three phrases squires should know. (see chapter 6 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey).**

 **The title of this story is based on the movie What Ever Happened to Baby Jane.**


	2. A secret comes out

**Quick note: The song used in this chapter is not mine; it belongs to its original artist.**

A few days before Wassalia, Sofia saw James in his room, and watched as he walked over to his closet. She didn't really think much of it; she just figured that he was probably looking for something. However, she couldn't suppress the urge to follow him, since James had been acting strangely since she and Miranda had introduced Sparks to the family.

Sofia stayed just outside the closet door, and watched as James took down a box. He looked around, as if watching for someone. When he felt that the coast was clear, he opened it, wrapped his hand in a handkerchief, and lifted out a small cloth figure. Sofia saw that it was a little Scout Sprite, much like Sparks, only female. She wore a black and white cloth skirt with a reindeer on it, and black and white cloth shoes. There was no doubt in Sofia's mind: This was the missing Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg.

As he lifted Jazzy out, keeping her wrapped in the handkerchief so she wouldn't lose her magic, James smiled. It was good to see her again. He thought back to the last time she'd hidden in the castle.

 _James' flashback_

 _Ten-year-old James got the strange feeling that someone was watching him as he got out of bed one morning. His closet door was open, and he grinned when he saw Jazzy sitting on a shelf. "Amber! I found her!" he called out to his sister as she was passing his room. "An extra piece of candy for me, as well as goldenberry pancakes and cinnamon whipped cream for both of us today!"_

 _Amber smiled as she entered the room. Jazzy was a fun little addition to the family, and even though she hadn't been there when the Scout Sprite had been adopted, it was nice of James to share her. They whispered their secrets to her, and went off to breakfast._

 _End James' flashback_

As he held the little Scout Sprite, James' smile faded; he remembered that this was the last place she'd hidden before his mother's death. He knew that according to Scout Sprite rules, Jazzy was supposed to go back to her own home the night before Wassalia, but he didn't want to lose this last memento of Queen Melinda.

 _James' second flashback_

 _For the next few years following Queen Melinda's death, James and Amber searched for Jazzy all the time. She didn't appear in any of the halls, she wasn't in any of the rooms they always went in, and even though they asked if anyone had seen her, those they asked always said no. They figured she must be somewhere, but she was doing a really great job of keeping herself hidden._

 _However, unknown to Amber, James knew that Jazzy was still in his closet. Whenever it came time to start decorating the castle for Wassalia, he'd slip into his closet each day and spend a few minutes with Jazzy. It was like this until he and Amber turned fifteen, and he started singing in public again. James knew Jazzy would be pleased that he was singing in public; she'd even been his audience when he recorded the song he did as The Secret Singer, and he told her that he was ready to sing in public again when Melinda appeared to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite ready to reveal this other huge secret._

 _End James' second flashback_

As he thought about everything that had happened over the past few days, his smile faded, and his eyes filled with tears. "It's good to see you again," he murmured; he knew Jazzy couldn't talk, but she could still give him her little 'I'm listening' smile as he poured his heart out. "I missed seeing you around the castle. Mom would be happy you're still here. Sofia would have loved meeting you and introducing you to Sparks…but it's just…I didn't want to lose you…I'm sorry, Jazzy…"

As he talked to the little Scout Sprite, he started singing quietly. The song was one that Melinda had always loved, and she'd sung it once at a Wassalia party as he accompanied her on the piano. He didn't know Sofia was listening, or that she was motioning for the family to come over.

 _December hasn't changed_ _  
 _This town looks the same_  
 _They still light that tree in the city square_  
 _There's red, white, and green shining everywhere_  
 _And I wish you were here_  
 _And I wonder__

As he sang, he couldn't stop the tears from coming as he remembered Melinda singing it. He started crying softly as he started the chorus. _Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold_ _  
 _Are the mansions all covered in white_  
 _Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"_  
 _I wonder what Christmas in heaven is like__

Suddenly, he heard Amber's voice in the door. "You were so afraid of this happening to me at our mother's funeral that you sang yourself hoarse. But don't worry, James; we can do this together."

She sat down next to him and put an arm around him as she sang, _There's a little manger scene_ _  
 _Down on Third and Main_  
 _I must have walked right by it a thousand times_  
 _But I see it now in a different light_  
 _'Cause I know you are there_  
 _And I wonder__

Hearing voices and the sounds of gentle sobbing coming from the closet, Roland peeked in. Seeing the tears in James' eyes, he sat on his other side, put his arm around him, and joined in the song as well. _Are you kneeling with shepherds before him now_ _  
 _Can you reach out and touch his face_  
 _Are you part of that glorious Holy night_  
 _I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like__

James managed to calm down a little as he joined them on the last chorus _, Is the snow falling down on the streets of gold?_ _  
 _Are the mansions all covered in white?_  
 _Are you singing with angels "Silent Night"_  
 _I wonder what Christmas in Heaven is like__

After the song, Roland and Amber sandwiched James in a hug. Suddenly, Amber looked down and saw Jazzy on James' lap, still wrapped in the handkerchief. "Jazzy! So this is where she's been hiding all this time!" Before James could stop her, she gently picked up Jazzy and gave her a little hug.

"Well, how about that?" Roland smiled, patting Jazzy's handkerchief-covered shoulder with a finger. "The mystery's been solved at last."

Seeing Roland and Amber smiling at the Scout Sprite, James buried his face in Roland's chest and started crying again. "I'm sorry…" he chanted over and over. "I shouldn't have kept her for myself. I'm sorry!"

"James…" Roland started, but James didn't hear him. He also didn't notice Sofia enter and take his hand.

"I didn't mean to hide her!" he continued, barely noticing as Miranda came in and rubbed his shoulders.

"Technically you didn't hide her; she uses her Scout Sprite magic to hide herself," Lucinda tried to joke as she patted his back. "And Dad, thanks for reading me the story of the Scout Sprite so I know what's going on."

"That's true, and I was happy to read it again," Roland said as the family pulled James into a tight group hug and as one guided him to his bed.

However, James was too upset to listen as everyone sat down on the bed with him. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He was about to continue, but Roland put a hand over his mouth to stop him. "James! _It's all right!_ There's nothing wrong with you wanting to keep Jazzy, and Amber and I figured she was probably somewhere safe."

"You knew I had her the whole time?" James asked as Roland took his hand away from his mouth, and he accepted another handkerchief from Miranda to start wiping his eyes.

"Well, seeing as how Jazzy was in your closet the last time she hid from us, we figured she was probably still there, and you needed her more than we did," Roland replied.

"That's true," Sofia murmured, "You said James was the one who picked Jazzy out, so he might see her as a way to feel close to Queen Melinda, since he also has her love of singing and music."

"I love music too, but everyone always says I have Mother's artistic talent," Amber agreed. "Every time I paint, I feel like she's standing beside me."

Roland nodded and smiled as he helped James to his feet and pulled him into a hug. He extended his other arm to Amber and pulled her into the hug too. "That's true. But now, James, come with me. You too, Amber. And bring Jazzy with you. I want to show you something."

"What are you doing, Rollie?" Miranda asked, pulling James into a hug and smiling at Jazzy as Amber passed her back to him.

Roland smiled. "You'll see, Miranda. You, Lucinda, and Sofia come with us too."

 **Author's Notes**

 **I Wonder What Christmas in Heaven is Like by Scotty McCreary is not mine, and can be found in Do You Want to Sing Together XII.**

 **The family's group hug and walking James to the bed was based on the iconic series finale of The Mary Tyler Moore Show.**

 **Hooray! Jazzy's been found at last!**


	3. Memories and a mystery solved

The family followed Roland to his and Miranda's bedroom. Roland smiled, as the walk gave James time to calm down, but he kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him just in case. "I actually understand where you're coming from, James," he started. "You're not the only one who's kept your mother's favorite Wassalia decorations out all year." He pointed at a statue on his bedside table. It was a family of angels, and each one had a name on it: Roland, Melinda, James, and Amber.

"That reminds me of the stained-glass window in the throne room!" Sofia commented, thinking that the stained-glass window had a similar look to the statue.

"Yes, and now I'll have to have another statue like that made for the family, with you, Lucinda, and Miranda," Roland smiled.

"It's beautiful, Rollie, and I remember Queen Melinda's fondness for angels," Miranda agreed, having seen several angels around the castle during a Wassalia Villager's Ball. "I've also seen another angel statue in the sitting room on the piano."

"The one wearing the green robes and holding a harp?" Roland asked. "Oh, yes, that was always Melinda's favorite angel from her collection."

"Dad always said that one looked just like her," James agreed. "Even before she died, we always kept that one out since everyone in the family liked it, not just Mom."

"And you're not alone in keeping mementos of loved ones," Miranda added. She went over to her jewelry box and drew out an antique locket.

"That's the necklace you wore for your first date with Dad!" Sofia recognized it.

Miranda smiled. "That's right, Sofia. This belonged to my mother. And do you remember the earrings I wore when Roland and I got married?"

"The silver ones with the blue crystals?" Sofia asked.

"The very same," Miranda smiled. "Those belonged to my grandmother. And Sofia, you know that you picked out some pieces of jewelry from them, and they're in your jewelry box too."

"Like the owl pin?" Sofia asked, remembering the brooch she had worn to a Villager's Ball a few years ago.

"That was my mother's favorite pin," Miranda smiled. "You also have your great-grandmother's charm bracelet and several of their rings, bracelets, and necklaces."

"You aren't the only ones that have jewelry that belonged to loved ones," Roland added. "Amber has a few necklaces, pins, rings, bracelets, and earrings that belonged to my mother and grandmother. And James and I both have a few of my father's and grandfather's signet rings, and James has my grandfather's pocket watch."

"That's right," James recalled, "We bought that keepsake box so they wouldn't get lost in my room."

"I also have several pieces of Mother's jewelry in my own jewelry box," Amber agreed. "The pendant with the amber heart is my favorite one!"

"And I'm so glad that the griffin didn't take those!" Sofia added.

"Even if he did, we would have found them eventually," Miranda assured her.

"And if he had taken them, we'd have one less griffin guarding the jewel room!" Amber added, drawing a finger across her throat in an off-with-his-head gesture.

"Oh, Amber," Sofia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You doubt me?" Amber smirked, but it turned into a more genuine smile when she saw James grinning and Roland trying to fake a coughing fit to mask his own laughter.

"In any case, you know I have all my mother's spell books," Lucinda agreed, changing the subject. "She also gave me several pieces of her jewelry, which I still have in my own jewelry box."

Amber smiled; she and Sofia had seen them when Lucinda was first named a princess. But she suddenly looked up and saw that Roland now had a faraway look on his face. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"Penny for your thoughts, Rollie?" Miranda asked.

Roland smiled. "Well, ladies, I was just thinking that it might be nice for us to see our little Scout Sprite friends more than just once a year," he stole a glance over at Sparks, who was sitting on Miranda's bedside table that day, "Sofia, would you like to bring Sparks out more often?"

"Well, I did say that I bought him some outfits that go along with other holidays," Sofia agreed.

"Then there shouldn't be any reason why he can't let everyone see him in them," Roland smiled, "And James, I think it would be best if you continued to take care of Jazzy. She's been there for you whenever you needed her, and you took excellent care of her this whole time when we thought she was lost. And any time you want to bring her out, there's no reason why you shouldn't do that."

Two days later, the family saw Sparks and Jazzy sitting side by side on one of the shelves. They also saw that Jazzy looked different. She was wearing a brown skirt lined with white fur, with gingerbread men and candy canes.

Sofia noticed James smiling at Jazzy's new outfit. "That's a cute skirt, James. Is that new?"

James nodded. "I figured she was getting tired of wearing the same outfit for so long, so yesterday, I went into the village, found the shop where I first adopted her, which is still doing really well by the way, and I bought Jazzy a few new skirts, and an outfit or two. She still has her other one; it's right here in this little bag with her new wardrobe."

"That's a good idea," Sofia smiled as she picked the bag up and rooted through it. She picked up a white-furred black skirt with peppermints on it. "Can Jazzy wear this tomorrow?"

"Why not? Jazzy is quite fashionable!" Amber smiled as she looked at some of the skirts James bought. "And I think she gets it from me!"

"If you say so, Amber, but Jazzy will be snazzy, that's for sure!" James grinned.

Sofia smiled as she looked at Sparks and Jazzy. It was nice that Sparks had a friend now, and it was even nicer that a royal mystery had finally been solved.

The End

 **Author's Notes**

 **The statue Roland showed everyone, as Sofia said, was based on the stained-glass window from A Royal Mess.**

 **Amber, Miranda, and Sofia's comments about the griffin are taken from The Amulet of Avalor.**

 **Lucinda's spellbook collection is mentioned in chapter 6 of Niagara14301's Witch Tales**

 **Merry Christmas in July everyone!**


End file.
